Tales of Kagome
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Kagome has access to the Artes and spells of the 'Tales of' series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own the 'Tales of' series. Don't remember who owns either. I don't make money from writing this.

This particular fanfiction, will be a Kagome/Sesshomaru fanfic, because honestly, current fanfiction has ruined Inu/Kag pairings for me early on. I am slowly recovering, starting with Kikyo, then moving to Inuyasha, but my like for them is still somewhat low. Anyway! This fanfiction will have Kagome knowing the spells from the 'Tales of' series of video games. Enjoy.

"**Die Human!**" Demons speaking

"Die Demon!" Human speaking

'_I wonder if I left that human on the fire to long..._' Demon thinking

'_I wonder where my idiot brother went this morning...' Human thinking_

"_**Azure Edge!**_" Techniques/Spells/Etc.

Sitting in the woods behind the shrine, one Kagome Higurashi, age 16, sat in a clearing, her body surrounded by a glowing blue barrier of sorts. In her hands a dagger, seeming to be the focus point of the energy making the barrier. Finally, the girl got up and stretched, this showed off her developing body, with modest C-cups, fairly wide hips, and long toned legs. She took good care of her body, even more so with the training she did, being a master of her own fighting style using a bow and dagger, and even being a practitioner of kendo, her own style of swordplay, a rare style of spearplay, and even an early master of several styles her family used in ancient times. She was a busy teenager, which showed in that she had graduated Highschool early, didn't have any friends her own age, had never been to a mall, and her best friends were her family.

It was all by her choice however, so her family couldn't really stop her. They could however, make sure she rested and ate, so she didn't starve or collapse from lack of sleep.

Kagome grinned as she spun her dagger between her fingers before putting it in the sheath at her hip. She was wearing a black Kimono with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. Also however, she was wearing Sashinuki Hakama that were gathered at her ankles, creating a somewhat 'Balooning' effect. She wore flat pointed ankle-high boots, because they were surprisingly comfortable, and they didn't constrict her feet while remaining snug. Her grandfather often told her she looked like some form of feudal lord, though such things were often followed by how she should dress like a proper lady. She always got good laughs from her grandfather, and he knew such interesting tales. She could always get him off of her appearance by asking him to tell her another tale, and he was always happy to do so.

She heard someone calling her name, blinking as she heard it. Seemed her brother needed her for something, and she was all to happy to reply, "Coming Sota!" She called back, grabbing up her bow, a large heavy white one called Divine Cannon, or at least that's what her grandfather called the thing when he dug it up from the Higurashi Shrines storage shed. The thing was a kami send for arrows, since it could fire her energy instead of actual arrows, it actally saved her family a fortune with how much she practiced. Anyway, she picked it up and ran towards her brothers voice, cause the brat hadn't actually stopped calling her. He liked to annoy her at times because he knew she wouldn't really hurt him. She reached him fairly quickly, being quite a fast runner for her age and build.

"What do you need Sota?" The boy gave her a hug, pointing to the well house, where a meow was heard. "Ah, I see. Okay, I'll go get Buyo." She patted her brother on the head, messing up his hair as she walked off to the well house. The boy pouted, but followed, worried about Buyo because he had checked earlier, but couldn't find the fat cat despite how he meowed. Kagome opened the well house door, a hand on the handle to her dagger, and walked in slowly. She heard the meowing of her families fat cat, and here scratching, but couldn't see said chubby animal.

She focused her attention on the well itself, as the scratching seemed to come from it. "You don't think he found some way into the well, do you?" Sota shook his head, "I don't think so, but that'd be pretty scary, don't you think? I mean, if it isn't him, just imagine what kind of scary monster is scratching at our realm of reality, trying to break in and take our planet!" He seemed both fearful and somewhat hopeful. He was a weird kid sometimes, she swore to kami. "Don't tell grandpa, but I think I'll just take a little look, his sutra tags don't do anything anyway." She stuck her tongue out at winked, placing a finger to her lips in a motion of silence to her little brother. The boy nodded, though he was a bit worried, what if he was right?

Kagome rubbed her hands together, eager to see what was actually at the bottom of the old well. As soon as she touched the wooden well cover, seeming hundreds of hands burst from the well, breaking apart the cover and taking hold of Kagome. Her eyes widened, as did Sotas, who ran away screaming on impulse. Kagome turned and reached for the boy as she was pulled into the well. It was for naught however, as a bright blue glow surrounded her, a strange sensation flowing through her body as the arms kept hold of her. She soon came face to face with a woman, or the top half of one, the rest was all a gigantic, demonic centipede.

"**Give me the jewel! The Jewel of Four Souls!**"

Kagomes eyes widened, and she drew her dagger, slashing it at the demoness. "_**Azure Edge!**_" She panicked, the attack missing its intended target and instead taking one of the demons arms. The creature shrieked and let Kagome go, coincidentally tossing her from the glowing energy in the well. She landed with a thud on the ground, finding herself on solid ground again. Looking up however, she saw that she wasn't in a structure of any kind, meaning she wasn't in the well house. She took hold of a vine hanging down into the well, and used it to help get out of the well, looking around to find a blue sky and many more trees, her family shrine wasn't anywhere in sight. The only good thing she could see was something she couldn't infact physically see. The air was cleaner here, something she couldn't say about her home, unfortunately.

She stretched and checked to make sure her clothing was clean and her weapons were undamaged. She was set, nothing damaged, though it seemed that she would have to find a place to get some information. She looked ahead, and blinked, seeing a boy in red pinned to a tree. He had long white hair, his fingers were clawed, his red clothing turned out to be a haori and hakama, he was barefoot, and he had dog ears atop his head. She walked up to him, blinked, and reached up to tweak his ears. She was stopped when she had to jump to the side, an arrow landing right above where her hand would have been. She looked to the side, behind her previous location, finding a small condigent of men with farming tools and bows. "Get away from there!"

She raised an eyebrow, stepping forward, "Can someone tell me where I am?" Instead of an answer, she was clubbed in the back of the head. When she fell forward, it showed a young man with a large piece of wood, shaking a bit. "Good job lad, but don't just stand there, help us take her to the village, we must show Lady Kaede." The young man nodded, helping some of the other men lift the girl, though she was surprisingly light, while others took her weapons. The bow was surprisingly heavy, though not enough that no one could lift it, while the dagger didn't seem special, just different.

Kagome was carried unconcious to the village close by, and set on a large tarp as she began to awaken, surprising the men as she was waking up earlier than they had expected she would. She groaned loudly as she tried to reach up and soothe her sore head, only to find her hands tied tightly together, same with her feet. She opened blurry eyes, seeing a blurry shape making itself out slowly to be an old woman with an eyepatch wearing old miko garbs. Kagome lowered her head, slumping a bit as pain shot through her head, her injury bleeding a bit. "I think... I have a concussion..." She spoke, blood beginning to drip down her lowered head, landing on the tarp. She made sure to stay awake, knowing it wasn't good to actually fall asleep after being clubbed in the head so hard, as it was dangerous.

The old woman shape left her vision, and she let out a hiss when she felt someone touch the back of her head where she had been hit. Her hair was parted, and then she felt soothed, letting out a sigh of relief as it seemed the old woman shape had healed her head. She lifted her head slowly as the woman came back around, seeming to be getting a good look at her. "Tell me girl, be ye a kitsune?" Kagome blinked, before shaking her head slowly, "No. I'm quite human, thank you." The old woman made a sound, before approaching, placing a hand on Kagomes chin and turning her head to get a good look. "Mayhaps ye be her reincarnation... Ye look the exact image of my elder sister." Kagome blanched, "That's nice." The old woman shook her head, "Ye misunderstand child, she died around 50 years ago." Kagome nodded slowly, "I apologize for your loss."

The woman waved her off, motioning for her to be untied. Once that was done, Kagome rubbed her wrists and ankles through her clothes, which the old woman noticed. "The clothing you wear, it seems expensive. Tell me, if you are not then a kitsune, be ye a noble?" Kagome laughed lightly at that, shaking her head, "No no, nothing like that. My family isn't particularly wealthy, but we get by. Anyway, what was the deal with that boy up by the well?" The old woman seemed solemn, "Before that, allow me to introduce myself, as I have not yet done. My name is Kaede, miko of this village." Kagome gave a small bow, "Greetings Kaede, my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kaede returned Kagomes bow with one of her own.

"I apologize for your treatment Higurashi-san, but you see, not only do you bare a striking resemblance to my dear departed sister, but that boy you are talking about is a half demon named Inuyasha. He was pinned there by my sister shortly before her death." Kagome nodded, listening intently to Kaedes tale of love and betrayal. She had tears in her eyes by the end, bringing Kaede to curiousity, "Whatever is the matter?" Kagome shook her head, "Your tale was so sad... I cannot help but feel a connection of sorts to both Inuyasha and Kikyo." She sniffled a bit before wiping her tears. She stood up then, "Where are my weapons? I'm gonna go teach that jerk a lesson!" Kaedes eyes widened, and she moved to stop the girl.

The men helped, blocking her path as she huffed. "Please don't, it is ill advised to try and go near the hanyou. If you are indeed my sisters reincarnation, your touch could very well awaken him." Kagome simply doubled her efforts at Kaedes words, "Even more reason for me to go. If he's awakened, but still sealed to the tree, he can't do anything to me." It was dark by this time, and as she struggled to get past the people holding her back, a rumbling stopped everyone in their tracks. A large object tore through the ground, headed in a straight path for Kagome. The girl jumped out of the way, the other villagers running from the trail of destruction. A figure burst from the ground then, showing itself to be the centipede demon Kagome had run into earlier, the one that brought her here. Kagome glared at it, looking around for her weapons, or at least a suitable substitute.

A bow and arrows caught her attention, leaning against a hut looking so inviting at the moment. Kagome dashed for the weapons, grabbing up the bow and arrows, quickly notching an arrow and letting it fly at the beast. A strange energy gathered at the tip of her arrow as it flew, no, even before that, when she was drawing it back. Kagome's eyes widened as the arrow struck true and seemed to burn right through the demon, taking off a big chunk of it as well. The demon hissed angrily, and while Kagome was frozen from the shock of what she had just done, even though she had way more impressive moves in her arsenal, the demon took its chance and gutted her.

Kagome cried out in pain, clutching her stomach near her right hip where the centipede demon had tore something from her, a brightly glowing jewel. Kagomes eyes widened again, remembering her grandfathers stories about the jewel she now looked at, bloody in the demons hands. "**Ahahaha! Now I, Mistress Centipede will be all powerful!**" The beast ran off towards the well, Kagome giving chase despite her injury, the villagers and Kaede following quickly. They followed the beast all the way to the clearing with the well, where the boy stuck to the tree seemed to indeed be awake, simply looking at the demon with the jewel, and then at Kagome when she rushed into the clearing.

His, Kaedes, and even the villagers eyes widened though, when she held out the bow in her hands and became surrounded by an array of strange energy. "_**Halt, O march of time; I'll pay ya back later. Stop Flow!**_" She put her hands down, and the entire clearing was washed in a strange color, Mistress Centipede turning black with a white outline. Then everything turned to normal, except for Mistress Centipede, who seemed stopped in place by an invisible force. It seemed however, that she had just eaten the jewel when Kagomes spell hit, and she struggled visibly against the hold of it. Kagome sweated, holding her borrowed bow out infront of her again. "_**Gather and rage O mighty vortex, overpower even indesructible evil. Havoc Gale!**_"

A mighty tornado formed around Mistress Centipede, picking her up and tossing her around, bashing her with its winds and slicing deeply of her flesh, even her newly regenerated, previously purified, body part. The onlookers were awed, and all throughout the western lands, the energy for the attacks were felt, especially the force that stopped time. Also, to an extent since it was muffled within Mistress Centipedes body, the energy of the Sacred Jewel was felt. Kagome panted as she slowly bled out, falling to her knees, the boy pinned to the tree smirking as it called out to her. "Nice new tricks Kikyo! But you can't beat it, that thing ate the jewel! Release me and I'll take it out for you!"

Kagome looked at the boy, Kaede making it to her and trying to at leasat stop the bleeding. Kagome was thankful, but she would be weakened significantly after this. "My name isn't Kikyo, I'm Kagome! Kagome Higurashi, and I won't give up!" She glared at the boy, before turning her gaze at Mistress Centipede, who was dazed from her previous attacks. "_**O righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bare fault... Thunder Blade!**_" A glyph appeared under Mistress Centipede, completely encircling her. The skies darkened further, and clouds gathered. From the heavens, a giant blade of lightning fell, piercing straight through Mistress Centipede and sending lightning along the ground to the edge of the glyph. The demon cried out its death cries, disintegrating before everyones eyes. Kagome wasn't done however, for if she were to live, she would need to do what she did next.

"_**Arise O light of life... Healing Circle!**_" Kagome called out, a large glyph surrounding her, Kaede, and the few men who had wandered close to the two. The glyph was green, and above it a large shining orb of green light appeared. Healing light rained down upon those within the glyph, healing them greatly. The wound in Kagomes side healed, leaving a multipointed star shaped scar; Kaede felt better than she had in years, and even the men bathed in the light felt aches and pains they had gotten years ago simply disappear. Kagome collapsed after that, still awake, but unwilling to pick herself up. "I think I'm gonna throw up..."

Kaede and the men were quick to help the girl up, though as soon as they did, she did indeed throw up, rushing to a nearby bush to do so. When she was done, she glared up at Inuyasha, who was laughing at her plight. She marched up to him, but was stopped again by Kaede, though this time the old woman held out a rosary of sorts, a necklace. "Here child, use this. Use it to subjugate the hanyou, with a word of power. It can be any word, simply speak it aloud." Kagome took it and nodded, grinning as she thought of a word simply by looking at the dog ears atop the hanyous head. She slipped the rosary necklace over his head, pulling his hair up and over it, ignoring his growling as she did so.

She poked his nose, making him blink, "Get it through your head, I am not Kikyo. If anything, I'm her reincarnation, you jerk. Kaede told me the story, and you're a jerk." The boy growled again, nipping at her finger. "She probably told you some made up shit story! Wait till you hear my side of the story!" Kagome blinked, and nodded, taking a step back. "Very well, tell me your side. If it satisfies me, I'll let you down." Inuyasha didn't smirk, twitch, or even grin as he told Kagome his side of the story. Suffice to say it was technically the opposite of Kaedes story. In the end, Kagome sighed and reached up, touching the arrow and shocking the onlookers as the arrow in Inuyashas chest disintegrated.

"What are ye doing child?!" Asked Kaede, who was almost hyperventilating at Kagomes actions. "Sit." Spoke Kagome, and instantly, the beads around Inuyashas neck glowed and the hanyou slammed into the ground. "What the hell! Crazy bitch!" Kagome glared, and said it again, getting only a groan this time. "He'll be good, or he'll get more of the same. He wasn't lying when he told me his side of the story, and neither were you Kaede. For now, I'll trust him. Besides, he's been there without knowing it for 50 years, I think he'd be just fine stretching his legs." Kaede sighed, "Just keep the word of power in your thoughts child, I don't want ye to be harmed." Kagome waved her off, and a pair of men brought her weapons forward, the bow she had borrowed having broke, unable to stand the strain of her spells. "Thank you gentlemen, I was missing these during my battle."

She slung the bow over her shoulder, putting her dagger back in its sheath at her hip. As she did that, she looked at her new scar through the ruined fabric of her kimono. "Aww man, now it's ruined..." Inuyasha looked at her, sitting up from the small dent he put in the ground. "You're really not her, are you..." It certainly didn't sound like a question. Kagome shook her head, moving to sit next to the hanyou. "I'm not. But I guess, I'm as close to her as your gonna get, being her reincarnation and all." The boy growled still, and Kagome laughed lightly, reaching up and rubbing one of his ears. "Don't worry, maybe someday you'll see her again, and you can ask her why she did what you seem to believe she did."

Inuyasha simply looked away, growling as he fought down a blush. He couldn't simply get rid of this girl now, afterall, she wasn't really Kikyo. And now that he thought about it, she smelled nothing like Kikyo either. "Hey, what were those moves you did? Kikyo get reincarnated as a demon or somethin?" He asked, looked at Kagome from the side. The girl sighed, picking at her ruined kimono, thinking to salvage the hakama. "No, I'm not a demon. Those were spells, and very powerful ones." Inuyashas right ear flicked, and Kagome giggled softly, sensing the question she knew he wanted to ask, but couldn't due to pride. "Sorry, I can't teach you any spells, you don't have the apptitude for them." Inuyasha sulked silently at that, before Kagome stood up.

She dusted herself off and walked to the tree line, "I'm gonna go explore, maybe I'll find a way home." She kept a pretty good attitude, for just being pulled into her families well, attacked, knocked unconcious, attacked again, gutted, and everything else. She needed some time to gather her thoughts, and took that time to explore, which ofcourse led to her capture by bandits. It wasn't her fault, she was distracted while looking at the jewel. It was really pretty, and she liked pretty things. Anyway, it turns out the leader of the bandits was possessed by a crow demon, and when the other bandits found out, they scattered. It ended up taking the jewel from Kagome, who chased it all the way back to the village with Inuyasha, who cut the bird down as it neared the village. He went to look for the jewel, but Kagome stayed at a bridge, because a little boy had fallen into the river.

Sighing at the inaction of the villagers, she removed her kimono, glad she wrapped her chest instead of using a bra. Once she tossed it onto the bridge, she jumped into the water, drawing the attention of the villagers as she swam effortlessly towards the boy who was being swept away. One of the elderly men called her a water nymph, though she didn't hear it because she was under water. The water was refreshing on her new scar, and she was quick to grab the boy, immediately halting his forward momentum in the water. She kicked her legs and swam with the boy towards the shore, where the villagers waited impatiently.

Kagome finally made it to the shore, just as she heard Inuyashas cursing. She turned, standing on a large boulder after she had made sure the boy was safe, and saw the crow demon once more flying with the jewel. Kagome blanched and looked around, finding yet another conveniently placed bow and arrow set. She grabbed them, notching an arrow and taking aim, noticing that the strange energy was gathering at the tip of her arrow again. She smiled and aimed faster, adjusting for the far away target. "Hit the Mark!" She cried as she loosed her arrow, the energy coursing over her arrow as it flew, taking its ark and striking the mutated crow demon clean. The demon was purified, but it seemed Kagomes arrow had hit the jewel as well.

"Uh oh..." The jewel cracked, and Kagome blanched. Finally, a loud shattering sound echoed across the sky, and the jewel shattered. Boy did it shatter. Shards flew everywhere, flying all through the sky in an impressive show of light. One shard glinted, and the next thing Kagome knew, a shard of the jewel flew into her chest just above her breasts, right through her chest wraps. It was a big piece too. Power coursed through her, but at the same time, a dark energy fled into her before it could be purified by her power. Her pupils slitted, she grew fangs, her back ached above her shoulder blades. She groaned, and with a flash of red sparks, a blood red orb encased her, changing her body, even as the dark energy was purified. It got in it's last shot.

That one shot was all that was needed for a change to take place, one that Kagome didn't neccessarily hate. When Inuyasha and the villagers found her, she was huddled under the shade of a tree, her chest bleeding and a big shard of the jewel in her hand. Inuyasha aproached her, finding her hair to be longer, her fingernails more claw like, her breasts a bit bigger, if the strain againsther wraps were anything to go by, and she looked more womanly for her age. "Kagome?" The girl looked at him, and he took a step back, for her pupils were slitted, her eyes themselves were blood red, and fangs peaked from the girls lips. "Wh-what?"

So... Yeah. I made Kagome a demon now. Decide which one she will be! (Game show voice) Heheh. Here is a list of choices.

Vampire

Werewolf

Dog Demon

Bat Demon (Don't think it's the same as Vampire)

Cat Demon (Or some other cat family type demon)

Suggestions are welcome, but I swear to the various dieties of the world, if anyone says some form of angle/demon hybrid or something, Chuck Norris will come to your house, and punch you with the third fist under his beard.


End file.
